One Week's Time
by Kaiser's Apprentice
Summary: "Boy, no matter what you say you are my son and I will not..." "I refuse to acknowledge you as my father! You are nobody to me! I hate you!" Will one week be enough to heal the bonds between a long broken family? Or will it only cause more distance to form between them? Uchiha Family Fic: AU


Chapter 1: Plans

"Mother! Mother! I'm back from pract…Oh hello Uncle Hanatsu."

"Welcome back Hayato. Hmmm, you're home pretty late…you said you were at practice?" The raven haired teen nodded as he took off his sneakers and placed them next to the door.

"Yeah, we have a game coming up in a few days and Coach wants us to practice as much as possible," Hayato replied.

"Ah, I see. I'm sure you and your team will have no trouble winning this game." Hayato smiled at his uncle's comment.

"Thank you Uncle. We'll do our best." Hanatsu nodded as his nephew set his things down and headed towards the kitchen. "Have you been here long Uncle? Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you; I was actually just leaving." Hayato nodded.

"Was there any particular reason for this visit? I wasn't expecting to see you today." The older man shrugged while avoiding his nephew's gaze. "Uncle?"

"Ah, I just stopped by to talk to your mother about some things. Actually, she has something she needed to tell you." Hayato's eyes widened as he quickly set down the glass he was holding and made his way upstairs, quietly muttering an "excuse me" to his uncle.

Hearing a door open and close, the older raven male decided to make his exit. Just as he was about to close the front door, he heard a loud yell ring throughout the house.

"WHAT THE FU…!" Hanatsu quickly shut the door and shook his head.

"Oh Sister; I do hope you know what you are doing…" he mumbled. "Hayato can be so stubborn sometimes…"

*Moments after Hanatsu has left the house*

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"HAYATO REIKA!" *SMACK!*

"OW! MOTHER!?"

"YOU WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN! DIDN'T I TEACH YOU BETTER!?"

"BUT MOTHER! THIS…..THIS…..THIS IS RIDICULOUS! I AM NOT GOING!"

"HAYATO!"

"NO MOTHER! I WILL NOT GO!"

"HE IS YOUR FATHER!"

"HE IS NO FATHER OF MINE! ESPECIALLY NOT AFTER WHAT HE DID!" Silence enveloped the two as they continued their stare off, neither side letting up.

"….Hayato…"

"I won't go…You can't make me…" Hayato was about to leave when he felt two hands grab at his arm. "Mother, let me go." Hanabe shook her head, tightening her hold on her son.

"Mother…"

"Just…just listen to me….Please Hayato," she whispered. Biting his lower lip, Hayato finally succumbed to his mother's wishes, turning around and sitting down on his mother's bed; she quickly sat down next to him. "I know this is hard for you…And I know that your uncle has told you things but he is still your father. He just wants to get to know you better, that's all."

"Tch…yeah right…I bet he saw what he was missing and…OW!" Hanabe pulled back her hand before looking at her son with saddened eyes.

"I'm sorry Hayato…I keep hitting you today…" Hanabe whispered as she watched her son rub the sore spot on his forehead. "But I wouldn't have to hit you if you'd just be quiet and listen. You always get like this when you're upset…just like him…"

"Don't compare me to him Mother," Hayato mumbled. Shaking her head, Hanabe took Hayato's hands into her own, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"It is true that things are much different now…and I dare say I am looking much better than before," at this Hanabe let out a giggle, making Hayato smile as well. "But it goes without saying that your father is not that shallow of a person. I would know; I did marry him."

Hayato did not respond, choosing instead to avert his gaze towards the ground.

"Hayato, sweetheart, please look at me." Slowly, the raven looked up and instantly regretted it; his mother had reverted to her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh Mother, don't do that. Please! You know I can't say no…" he groaned.

"It's just for a week Hayato and it will be after your game so you won't be distracted."

"…Will you be coming with me to see…?" Hanabe shook her head.

"I have some work to do here with your Uncle Hanatsu, plus I have my appointments to go to. Your father lives in the next city over so it would be a hassle for me to have to drive back and forth," she replied. "It'll be fine. I even heard him say that you have some cousins around your age on his side too."

"I'm fine with just Shion," the raven muttered. Hanabe rolled her eyes.

"Hayato, please…just do this for me," she said. "Just one week and you won't have to deal with him anymore, okay?"

"…." Hayato looked at his mother before sighing and nodding his head. "Alright, I'll do it, for you Mother."

"Ah! Thank you!" The two embraced and Hayato could feel his mother let out a sob of relief. "Thank you so much Hayato."

"Yes Mother..." As Hayato held his mother, he couldn't help but growl softly.

_That man better know what he is getting himself into. I may be going with his little plan but that doesn't change my feelings. He is no one to me. _

~~~~~~~~~Elsewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A man was typing away at his laptop, when the door to the room burst open. The man continued to type away, already being used to these disruptive entrances. "What is it this time?" he asked, not even looking up from the laptop screen. The person who had entered the room took a seat in front of his brother.

"Are you excited for next week Brother?" The man in question looked up briefly at his overenthusiastic younger brother before returning to his work.

"Hn."

"Aw come now Brother; Hayato is coming over to stay for a whole week! I'll finally get to spend some time with my nephew! Aren't you a bit happy about this?" The clicks of the keyboard were the only response. "Brother, you can't tell me that you aren't the least bit excited to be able to see Hayato again after all these years. To find out they both are..." Two hands slammed down onto the wooden desk, ceasing the younger of the two's talking.

"Of course I am you idiot!" the older man yelled in exasperation. "How you could you think otherwise?" The younger furrowed his eyebrows before responding.

"Then why don't you look like it? You seem more worried…"

"Tch, I am not worried about anything. You're talking nonsense." The man's brother placed a finger on his chin in contemplation while his brother returned his attention to his paperwork.

"This wouldn't have to do with Hayato would it?" Silence. "You can't deny it Brother. The man still remained silent as his brother continued.

"It is natural…I mean you did leave his mother…" The older man stood up from his seat and grabbed his brother by the collar.

"It's not like I wanted to and you know it!" he yelled.

"I know! But Hayato doesn't know that! All he has been told is that his father left him and his mother with no reason what so ever. Now all of a sudden, his father is back and inviting him to stay at his home! Think about it! If I were Hayato, I would be suspicious too!" The man let out a huff before releasing his brother and returning to his seat. His brother had a point; this was HIS son he was talking about and he himself was a very cautious man. "Hayato just needs time to adjust…don't take those words he said to heart and just enjoy the time you'll get to be together. Oh and try to be civil Brother."

"Hn. Don't tell me what to do Izuna," Madara retorted. "Now get out so I can finish this."

"Hai hai."


End file.
